


Downtime

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: ::I might be a bit late t’site today.::





	

_::I might be a bit late t’site today.::_

Mixmaster stared down at the figure curled up against his chestplate. He tilted his helm, not daring to vent or chuckle as he did for fear of disturbing the sleeping mech.

_::S’alright. He needs the rest. Take the day Mix.::_

_::Can do- MIxmaster out.::_

Prowl nuzzled against Mixmaster’s chestplate, huffing in his sleep as he shifted how he was laying. His vents were soft and even, his doorwings slowly moving in time with his sparkpulse.

Mixmaster settled again, letting his hand ghost along the outline of the sleeping Praxian before he couldn’t help the low laugh that slipped from him. Prowl twitched, yawning wide and showing the tiny peaked denta- the fangs he had hidden and flattened for far too long.

A lick of lipplates, and Prowl settled again in a loosely curled pile of recharging Praxian.

“ Ador’ble.”, mumbled Mixmaster, letting his hand rest gently on Prowl’s hip.

The softest trill sounded from Prowl, and he dozily unshuttered his optics and raised his helm. Another soft sound from within his intake, and he blearily flickered his optics as he turned to look at Mixmaster.

“Hey, ‘s alright.”, crooned the constructicon, “G’wan back to sleep- we got the whole day.”

Prowl nodded, pulling himself up just enough to bump his chevron against Mixmaster’s forehelm.

With a warm hum in answer, Mixmaster returned the nudge and Prowl’s optic shutters squinted slowly before sliding closed. He settled once again on top of the green mech, pawing for the larger mech’s hands to settle around him.

Mixmaster vented easily, letting himself slip back into recharge with his arms around Prowl.

The day began, but they ignored it for favor of warmth and comfort.

Prowl didn’t realize it- but he smiled in recharge.


End file.
